


gimme love

by StrawberrySmell



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fraternities & Sororities, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung Are Best Friends, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Minor Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mutual Pining, Omega Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Past Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Porn with Feelings, Smut, University, i’m from the uk so ignore the lack accuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmell/pseuds/StrawberrySmell
Summary: Jaehyun struggles to fit in as a buff omega and so he lives his life on scent blockers.He comes to regret this decision when a ridiculously hot alpha appears in his life.But it works out in his favour in the end.(JohnJae ABO au that is basically just Jaehyun panicking followed by smut!)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	gimme love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Another JohnJae fic for my weak soul.  
> I know my title is shit I just had no idea what to call this! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little one shot Xx

Jaehyun had never felt excluded from a group. He made tight knit friendships in school and they stuck with him the whole time! However, university was a different kettle of fish.

Firstly, being a buff omega was a struggle muscle didn’t just build itself and university gyms broke the bank. To top that off he’d thought it would be easy to get into a frat and build new friendships but no. Sadly frats tended to be alpha only, omega only, or a mix of either with betas. (Not to say there weren’t mixed ones but they had bad reputations.)

He’d found out the hard way that omega and omega/beta frats were judgmental places. He’d only ‘gone’ to three party’s designed for potential new members but he’d seen enough. After he wasn’t allowed into the first only omega frat house he assumed it was a fluke however, both others also turned him a way at the door.

They hadn’t given him the time of day to explain he was omega. They just looked him up and down like he was a piece of gum on their shoe and stayed something along the lines of:

“We don’t take alphas here.” Or “I don’t even know how creepy alphas like you get invitations.” And worse “this isn’t the place to pick up ‘fresh meat’ weirdo.” And lastly “I don’t care if youare friends with some beta that doesn’t give you a pass to come to our event.” (Jaehyun had tried to mention his friend Doyoung as he knew he was a prominent member of the student union team. Though clearly that didn’t help his cause.)

He had applied to go to two more omega only frats but he decided it wasn’t worth the getting ready just to be rudely turned away. It also didn’t help his self esteem at all.

Jaehyun had never had a proper boyfriend because most betas and alphas found his workout schedule too much. He had been promised by everyone that university was a different situation and that everyone was more liberal and open. Sure he’d slept with people when he was at school but some of them (his one night stands) didn’t even know he was an omega.

He already had a weak scent so he often used sent blockers just for ease. It meant less questions at the gym. Less crude comments from random people if he worked late. But now he was feeling a little sad about it. If the frat members had smelt him they’d have known.

He managed to reassure himself that he didn’t want to be friends with them anyway because they were clearly horrible people. But really he craved an omega group of friends. They would understand things better, not that his beta friend group from school didn’t understand it just want the same.

In the end he moved into a mixed set of studio apartments which the university accommodation team suggested. They were nice enough he had a small kitchenette and an en-suite all to himself! The rooms were apparently sent and sound proof because it was a mixed building and the university didn’t want to take any risks with student safety. So all in all he felt comfortable there it was just lonely.

-

Jaehyun had grown close to his neighbour. A small and confused beta named Mark who was clearly convinced Jaehyun was an alpha. At first he’d assumed he was a beta but after he’d had a couple of heats the younger had figured out he wasn’t. Like most people, Markassumed he was an alpha though it certainly showed his lack of knowledge as his heats were every two months and they lasted three days but ruts could be more sporadic and lasted two days.

The younger was accepting and made Jaehyun feel a little better about university life. He didn’t have many friends but those that he did were great. He met up with his school friend Doyoung at least once a week because the elder was worried about him.

Jaehyun relayed what had happened when he tried to attend frat events. Doyoung consoled him as he knew exactly how much he wanted to go to an all omega frat.

“Maybe you can try again in the summer they normally do recruitment then as well!” Doyoung suggested soothingly trying to calm his upset friends.

“I don’t think I will to be honest hyung I was a bit put off.” Jaehyun’s responded candidly.

-

“Dude my friends are throwing a party at their frat this Friday please come with me you look so cool - you’ll make me look cool!” Mark ranted excitedly when they’d met in the corridor as Jaehyun walked back from class.

“Well are their any type specifications?”

“Of course not hyung don’t be silly! Please come.” Mark begged.

“Okay okay. But can I also bring another friend?”

“Mmh yeah sure the more the merrier!”

-

Jaehyun had obviously invited Doyoung as moral support and as a safety net just in case. However that didn’t seem like the best idea once they arrived.

“Oh god Jaehyun you should’ve told me the party was here. Honestly did you even know the reputation the party’s from this place have.”

“No I was just invited. What is the drama?”

“Nothing much they are an all omega frat and they are well known for their looks. I’ve heard they are very selective of the alphas they let in to their group! Though they are most well known for being a rowdy and rule breaking group... honestly most of them are a pain in the neck.”

“Oh sorry hyung I didn’t know you didn’t like them.” He spoke solemnly.

“Oh don’t worry Jaehyunie it’s not that serious I’m just kidding. They throw the best parties it should be a fun night!” Doyoungs comment made Jaehyun heave a sigh of relief. He’d only asked Doyoung to join him to ensure his safety from potential unwanted attention so if he hadn’t come Jaehyun would have felt a little anxious.

Doyoung walked with him and Mark into the party content as could be which helped calm Jaehyun’s racing heart. He’d always been so chill with parties and clubbing when he was at home but the hostility he’d faced at university was messing with his emotions.

-

“Hey handsome! Who invited you?” A beautiful omega asked him as he set about making himself a drink.

“Oh Mark did...” he admitted in confusion.

“Mmh I see lucky him knowing a pretty face like yours. What’s your name then handsome?.”

“Why?” Drunk Jaehyun let out unfiltered.

“So I can scream it when we fuck later.”

“Does that actually work for you to pick people up?”

“To be honest, normally, yeah.”

“Sorry to disappoint but I’m not really into omegas!” He admitted awkwardly “My name is Jaehyun though if you still wanted to know... what’s yours?”

“Taeyong.” The pretty omega responded. “I’ve never in my life met someone who doesn’t like omegas typical just my luck.” Jaehyun was a little bashful he hated rejecting people but sadly omegas were just really not his type he was in no mood to top right now. That’s not to say that he hadn’t topped before he was just a week away from his heat so really it was the last thing he wanted.

“Well if you don’t like omegas I’ll introduce you to an alpha friend of mine I’m sure he’ll think you’re hot just like I do.” Taeyong said as he grabbed is drink and Jaehyun’s hand leading them through the frat house.

“Johnny babe look at this cutie I found.”

“He truly looks delicious.” A short, dark haired, cat eyed omega spoke as he approached the pair.

“Sorry Tennie he’s not into omegas.” Taeyong whispered to the other omega in a way that by reading through the lines Jaehyun could tell they were more than friends.

“What how is that even possible a beta like yourself seems like the perfect candidate for our Tyoungie to seduce.” Ten joked as he looked between the two.

“Actually he’s not a beta.” Mark’s voice came from off to the side and as Jaehyun turned to look he felt his heart plummet. Why had Mark had to out him in front of possibly the hottest alpha he’d ever seen in his life.

He’d never even seen Mark cuddle up with anyone before but here the beta was all snuggled up with this alpha and another omega (who he recognised as Donghyuck Mark’s long term crush?). This alpha was something else. Seeing him so close to his heat was a dangerous game. He had muscles in all the right places, lightly tanned skin, thick brown hair, and the nail in the coffin - amazing fashion sense. He was screwed.

“Wait what Jaehyun you aren’t a beta?” Taeyong asked in shock. Causing the younger to blush a little.

“Nope Jae here is an alpha he just wears sent blockers.” Mark said. Jaehyun threw a quick glance at the alpha to see his reaction. He really hoped that his friends quick comment hadn’t ruined his chances with his walking wet dream.

“An alpha who won’t do Taeyong when offered? How is that even possible?” Ten spoke as if this was the most preposterous idea. The group laughed as Taeyong pulled an exaggerated sad face.

-

Jaehyun felt panicked. Which only made him panic more as he wasn’t usually anxious once he drank. He felt paranoid that he was going into heat but he knew his heat was a week away. The way this alpha - Johnny - was behaving was making his inner omega swoon.

The alpha was boisterous and loud commanding the room while telling funny stories and making snide remarks to his friends. He would occasionally however, turn to someone and with the softest most comforting voice talk to them alone. Jaehyun had been a victim of such anact as the elder turned to him to ask if he was feeling okay. This act of kindness only made him even more attracted to the man forcing him into crisis. 

In the end he gave in to panic and called Doyoung who insisted (like the mature man he is) that they left the party and he would take him home. Doyoung could be very scary at times so he complied.

“When did you start feeling the symptoms?” Doyoung asked as he practically dragged Jaehyun down the driveway of the frat house.

“I don’t know I’m not even sure that’s what it is but I panicked...”

“It’s okay Jae let’s get you back to your studio and I’ll check you have enough food just in case okay?” Doyoung had a marvellous way of being commanding but calming. Jaehyun was sure it was an inherent beta trait, but no one pulled it off like Doyoung did.

Jaehyun fumbled when unlocking the door he was really shaken. He couldn’t tell if it was stress or heat that was causing it. Doyoung left after truly checking he was okay and that he had enough supplies for his potential heat making sure Jaehyun would text him the next morning.

It didn’t take till the next morning however for him to text Doyoung. At around four in the morning after only two hours of sleep he ascertained his answer. He felt clammy and painfully horny. He texted Doyoung right away to say firstly, a thank you and secondly, to let him know.

The next time Jaehyun woke he say several texts and missed calls from Mark clearly wondering where he went. He set about sending a quick message to saying - it was that time and he’d be away for a few days, also explaining how he had needed to make a quick escape from the party for that reason.

-

“Well I’m not going to deny that he’s hot because he is.”Johnny argued as they sat in one of the campus cafes drinking coffee.

“He’s so hot why don’t you agree Tennie.” Taeyong whined to him as he sipped on his hot chocolate.

“You know he’s not my type Yong but I can admit he’s good looking. Honestly he strikes me as being very Johnny’s type. We all know how you are weak for making people flustered John.” Ten joked.

“Mh that is true he’s so pretty when he’s flushed. Honestly, him being an alpha seems a little fishy to me. Like sure he’s built but even alphas who like alphas don’t turn down Taeyong it’s suspicious.”

“Taeyong are you still feeling the sting of your first rejection?” Ten asked.

“He must have been at least a little let down by it because he crawled back to Yuta yesterday. My intelligence tells me he had a very good time.” Johnny commented sending a smirk and suggestively raised eyebrows to a flustered Taeyong.

“Ugh don’t remind me. I’m just desperate okay so Yuta was the obvious choice I definitely don’t still have feelings for him so stop insinuating that.” Taeyong’s exasperation was evident from his tone.

“Why is Taeyong so grumpy?” A new voice asked.

“Ah Markie perfect timing we were just talking about your friend Jaehyun!” Ten spoke though he made a gesture at Taeyong suggesting their conversation was far from over.

“Oh what were you talking about?”

“We were just wondering how you kept such a hottie from us this whole time!” Ten teased.

“Oh I didn’t really think about it...”

“But you have to admit he’s hot right? Come on Markie you have eyes right?”

“I guess he is generically attractive but he’s not really my type.” Mark admitted.

“Ah of course he doesn’t fit into Mark’s ideal type:Lee Donghyuck.”

“What” Mark practically chocked.

“It’s okay Mark we understand that in your eyes no one was be as attractive as Hyuckie!” Taeyong teased softly.

“I-I don’t even know what you are talking about. C-come on John we need to get to practice.” Mark spluttered.

“Oh thanks for reminding me dude I completely forgot that was today!” Johnny said as he stood up waving goodbye to the two omegas and walking with his blushing friend towards the sports fields.

Johnny waited until they were alone before he posed his question he knew Taeyong and Ten didn’t have enough tact to sneakily pry information from the beta but he was sure he could pull it off. “So how long have you known Jaehyun for then?”

“Oh since the start of term we are room neighbours! So I met him then and we gelled.” Mark chatted animatedly.

“You said that you thought he was a beta though till his ‘rut’ so that can’t have been long after you met, right?”

“Mh it was the second week into university so he’s had several since but like Jae is really touchy about talking about it so we don’t really.”

“But how did you figure out it was a ‘rut’ not just a cold”

“Yeah I noticed first and didn’t think much. You see the first time I assumed he was just ill especially because he didn’t say anything about being a type - and he didn’t have a scent -but by the second time it was obvious.” Mark continued to chat happily completely oblivious to and reasons Johnny may be prying.

“Why?”

“Well he was out every other month for three days I paid attention in my classes you know!” Mark spoke proudly.

“I’m not sure you did but whatever you say Markie.” Johnny laughed at the younger’s antics.

-

When Mark invited him over to another party at his friends frat house Jaehyun wanted to decline. He’d been too rash last time allowing his heat to hit in public. However, no matter how much he argued with himself he couldn’t see any reason not to go this time he had a great time last time despite his mishap. Also he couldn’t get the gorgeous alpha out of his mind.

So in the end he agreed. He was honestly embarrassed by his own eagerness and how stressed he was about his looks. Jaehyun never normally thought much about what to wear before going out. But now he had someone to impress suddenly he was in a flap about which jeans looked best and wether he wanted to go sexy or casual.

When Mark dragged him through the door to the frat house the party was already in full swing. The music blared and sever people were already looking worse for wear.They grabbed drinks together and began chatting to some of Mark’s friends but when Donghyuck showed up Jaehyun decided to take his drink and leave them too it!

He found himself by the sofas he’d met Johnny on last time. He couldn’t help himself okay he was a little desperate. Putting his drink down to wipe his sweaty palms on his ripped black jeans he noticed a pair of legs come into view.

Looking up his breath was almost forced from his body as the gorgeous looks of Johnny Suh sucker punched him in the gut.

“Hey Jae fancy seeing you here!” The elder spoke smoothly.

“Oh hi Johnny...”

“You were whisked off so fast last time I barely got to speak to you alone!”

“Well... I had urgent stuff.”

“Mh Mark told me. You know I don’t know many alphas who exclusively like other alphas and to top that off I’ve never met an alpha who’s turned Taeyong down.”

“Who said I only like alphas?” Jaehyun quipped.

“Oh?” Johnny sounded intrigued and his face held an inquisitive but flirty smirk (how was that possible).

“I like all types I don’t discriminate. But I just wasn’t interested in Taeyong he wasn’t what I needed at the time.” Jaehyun admitted however he tried to keep his explanation cryptic.

“An alpha who doesn’t need an omega so close to his rut? Sounds fishy to me Jaehyun but whatever you say! What did you need hm? An alpha like myself?” Johnny was flirting that much was obvious not only from his words but also his scent. Jaehyun was flustered that Johnny was onto the fact he wasn’t an alpha - this could cause some embarrassing conversations with his friends - though he’d never out right lied he’d just let others assume. Instead of panicking Jaehyun allowed himself to swim in the scent of the alpha.

“Possibly depends what an alpha like you can give me!” Jaehyun was honestly impressed with his own confidence in that moment.

“Ohh I promise I can show you a good time Jae.” Johnny spoke getting closer to Jaehyun causing the younger to flush. Pressing his face into the elders neck he could smell Johnny’s scent spike. It was so heady he found himself almost intoxicated by the pheromones.

“I don’t think it’s fair Jae. That you can scent me but I can’t even catch a hint of you. I want to be able to know how flustered I make you I want to know how comfortable you are just based of your scent.”

“Well I like wearing scent blockers so...”

“I know princess it’s okay but one day I want to scent you too”

“Johnny you seem really intense right now are you okay?”

“You just... I don’t know I’m so drawn to you. You don’t even have a smell but it’s like you do - it’s like you have the best smell in the world - I’m just - drawn to - you.” Johnny admitted to him in between nuzzling his face into Jaehyun’s neck where his scent gland was. His only response was a dumb ‘Oh’ as he attempted to his his blushing cheeks. Why did this alpha rile him up so much.

Jaehyun reached up to hold Johnny’s face in his hands before softly kissing his lips. Soon the elders arms looped around his waist pulling him impossibly closer deepening their kiss. When they broke apart Johnny’s eyes were blown and dark almost intimidating.

Pointlessly Johnny pressed his nose right into the crevice of Jaehyun’s neck attempting to scent him. Jaehyun let out a whimper as he pressed himself up into Johnny’s advances. His body was flushed and hot as Johnny kissed along his neck and around his glad. The scent blockers stopped his scent but not the sensitivity of the area.

“OKAY I’M JUST GOING TO INTERVENE HERE!” Ten shouted as he pushed himself between the pair. “Johnny babe why are you going into rut at my frat party?” Ten spoke to Johnny once they were separated.

“M’not it’s not coming till Sunday.” Johnny spoke as he tried to scramble simultaneously closer to Jaehyun and Ten.

“SUNDAY! With how sporadic your ruts are you risked this?” Ten screeched by this point Mark had arrived with Taeyong and Jungwoo who attempted to pull a very hormonal Johnny off Jaehyun.

However, Jaehyun wasn’t really helping as he was practically purring at the alpha’s attention. What did snap him out of it though was when the alpha was suddenly flung of his body and standing next to him was a fuming Doyoung. Johnny began posturing at Doyoung as a threat.

“Johnny this is unbearably irresponsible of you! The university will not stand for this kind of behaviour you...” however he was cut off as Taeyong thrust a hand infront of his face to silence him.

“You should leave take Jaehyun with you he’s clearly flustered as the frat president and Johnny’s friend I will see that he is taken care of.” Taeyong spoke in a no nonsense tone leading Doyoung and Jaehyun to the door.

“I’ll send Johnny to you after his rut if Jaehyun wishes for any disciplinary action.” Taeyong spoke solemnly to the beta.

“Don’t worry Taeyong I don’t think there was any ill intent or lack of consent. But that was not a safe situation for Jaehyun and I suggest you remove Johnny from the frat house as soon as possible.” Doyoung spoke in his severe tone as if Jaehyun wasn’t currently leaning on his shoulder for support listening to them speak. Jaehyun could tell Taeyong had questions but Doyoung had whisked him away too fast.

It was a silent walk back to Jaehyun’s studio. By the time they entered the room the tension was boiling over.

“Jaehyun how could you be so irresponsible? He was clearly in rut and you nearly let him have his way with you right there.”

“I know I’m sorry I just...” Jaehyun started however his voice cracked a little as his eyes began to shine with tears.

“I know Hyunie~ I know.” He spoke comfortingly “come here. I’m sorry too I know how much you crave alpha attention but it just wasn’t the right time or place.” He spoke as he pulled the younger in for a hug.

“I know” he whispered into Doyoung’s neck. However, the conformation didn’t prevent the tears from falling down his cheeks.

“Shh now it’s okay.” Doyoung said as he softly rubbed Jaehyun’s back. He wasn’t normally this emotional but with all the alcohol and pheromones he was stripped back and bare to the world.

-

Jaehyun heard a firm knock at his door as he was just finishing cleaning his studio. He had no idea who could be knocking on a Sunday afternoon and so he rushed to get the door Incase it was something important.

When the door swung open he was greeted by the sight of a very bashful looking Johnny along with an awkwardly held bouquet of flowers. Johnny coughed softly bringing Jaehyun’s attention back to his face.

“I just came to apologise for my behaviour on Friday it was unacceptable and... and if you want to report my behaviour I’ll happily follow the procedure.” He spoke with downcast eyes Jaehyun focused on how his teeth worried his bottom lip after he finished speaking.

“It’s okay it happens to the best of us!” Jaehyun tried to sound as reassuring as he could. He really hadn’t been taken advantage of on Friday so he was also in the wrong as well.

“Oh uh I brought you these Taeyong and Ten said it was a good way to apologise... with flowers that is.”

“What’s your relationship with Ten?” Jaehyun suddenly blurted out. Mortification flooded his body as he realised how he’d misspoken.

“Oh he’s one of my closest friends we go way back. We’ve you know... been each others heat and rut buddies but well I think we’d kill each other if we ever dated.” Johnny responded candidly. Jaehyun noticed how the confidence he’d seen in drunk Johnny transcended the alcohol. He was such an easy person to talk to even when Jaehyun himself was being awkward.

“Ah I see sorry for being so blunt.”

“It’s fine I didn’t take offence.”

“D-do you want to come in? I have coffee” Jaehyun blurted. He couldn’t help it he wanted to spend more time with the alpha.

“Sure, thanks!” Johnny said as he followed Jaehyun into his studio.

-

“Mark open the door.” Ten shouted as he knocked on the younger’s door.

“What???” Mark asked as he flung the door open.

“Where is Johnny?”

“How would I know?”

“He was supposed to come and see you after he apologised to Jaehyun... have you really not seen him?”

“Nope.”

“He hasn’t even replied to any of my texts I’m a little concerned.”

“Dude it’s Johnny he’ll be fine what could possibly have happened?”

“I don’t know maybe he’s sulking because Jaehyun broke his heart.”

“Unlikely... have you tried calling him?”

“That’s such a good idea Markie.” Ten enthused as he opened up his phone and pressed call on Johnny’s contact.

The phone rang for five rings before it went silent. Stubbornly Ten re-called and after two rings Johnny picked up Ten automatically put the sound on speakerphone. The first sounds the came from the phone was very heavy breathing followed quickly by:

“This better be urgent Ten!” Johnny’s voice was low and laboured.

“It is urgent you haven’t answered a single one of my texts I was concerned.”

“Well I’m busy.”

“Did it go well with Jaehyun?” Mark asked tentatively.

“Mh yep.” Johnny spoke letting out a soft moan which he was clearly trying to withhold.

“ARE YOU HAVING SEX?” Ten screeched.

“Yeah so piss off.”

“What the hell John who??” Ten asked incredulously.

“Jaehyun” Johnny lowly groaned out in a way that seemed as though he wasn’t deliberately answering their question.

“How... just how do you end up banging someone you were supposed to be apologising to?”

“I apologised well.” Johnny spoke bluntly before he hung up the call.

“What the fuck? I swear to god when I get my hands on Johnny Suh I’ll kill him.” Ten grumbled “how did he even manage to apologise to someone so well he ended up sleeping with him?”

“I don’t know man... I guess these rooms really are sound and scent proof then.” Mark responded dumbly.

“You know what actually I’m not mad at this what I am mad at is that he has this skill and hasn’t taught it to me!” Ten complained.

“Why am I friends with you guys?” Mark whined.

-

Talking to Johnny had been easy. They had similar interests in music, coffee, fitness, etc. The conversation flowed smoothly. Slowly they began to edge closer to each other with every exclamation. Their flirtatious banter began to melt into tension as Jaehyun had realised their physical closeness. He realised he could simply lean forward and kiss the elders lips.

So he had.

And well one thing lead to another and here they were.

“I’m glad I knew you were an omega before this or it could have been quite a shock princess!” Johnny spoke in a low voice right into Jaehyun’s ear as he used a clinger to slowly drag the escaping slick back to the younger’s hole.

“Wha...?” Jaehyun barely managed to get the question out before he was struck by two things. Firstly, the sensation of one of Johnny’s thick fingers breaching his tight muscle. Secondly, realising he’d never told Johnny he was an omega and now he was running his hands through his slick. Also on a side note how had Johnny worked it out?

“H - ah - how d-did you know?” He whined out.

“Well to start with princess you always crave what you need when it’s near a heat or rut so an alpha would want an omega really but you wanted an alpha. Also Mark’s a dumb ass and he told me your cycle which by the way would be very odd for an alpha cycle!”

“Jesus don’t talk about Mark right now. A-also I know it’s not but he assumed so ahh~ I played along. After all, all the omega frats think I’m some horny alpha so... Mh~”

“You sound sad Jae why do they think that?” Johnny asked seriously.

“Oh my god - I’ll tell you later I - I can barely think straight right now - ah~ you are literally have three fingers - in me and you - mmh - want to have a serious conversation?” Jaehyun asked incredulously in between moans.

“Well I can’t fuck you till I’ve at least put a fourth in so thought it might be a good time filler. But if my little prince wants me to put my mouth to good use then I will.” He spoke hotly into Jaehyun’s ear before moving down his body to place heated kisses along his neck - his chest - down his abs.

Jaehyun threw his head back with a whine as he felt Johnny’s lips tease around his dick. He’d already felt a gush of slick just from the implication of Johnny’s size.

“You’re producing so much slick baby. When was the last time you had sex?”

“N-not long ago...”

“With an alpha?”

“Oh- over a year.” He admitted.

“Oh~ no wonder your body is so responsive princess!” Johnny teased. Jaehyun shot him a grumpy look but his facade couldn’t last long as he let out a muffled moan and turned bright red.

“You’re so pretty Jaehyun’s~. All these muscles are so perfect and pretty honestly I could just lap you up!” Jaehyun could only whine in response as the older man fully worked him open - just his fingers made him feel so full.

“Please” he whined out in desperation uncertain of what he was really begging for but he simply craved more. At this plea Johnny looked up at Jaehyun slowly removing his fingers. The elder shimmied out of his boxers and settled himself back behind Jaehyun.

Johnny brought his clean hand up to slowly caress the younger’s face before settling him with a heated stare. He had barely pushed himself past the rim when Jaehyun let out a weak moan. By the time he was halfway Jaehyun winced causing the elder to freeze before trying to comfort him.

“Shh I know sweetheart take a deep breath it’ll be better soon.” Johnny spoke in his deep calming voice. The depth of his voice helped to quell Jaehyun’s squirming making the younger relax. Combined with the sensation of Johnny’s hands rubbing comforting circles on his hips he was beginning to feel good.

Johnny watched his face intently to see for any signs of discomfort before moving his hands from Jaehyun’s hips to his waist for more leverage. The elder slowly pushed the remainder of his length in until he was fully seated.

The discomfort began to fade away and Jaehyun was left feeling impossibly full while also needy. He attempted to wriggle slightly to get some semblance of movement. Trying in vain to reach his prostate.

“Move John~” Jaehyun groaned out in no time. After he ceased his writhing giving in to the fact he couldn’t get any pleasure from it in this position.

“Patience I’ll move when I want to!” Johnny said sternly however, he proceeded to move mere seconds after so Jaehyun could tell that he were equally as eager. Jaehyun’s mind was devoid of thought as he silently whined out in utter bliss. The combination of Johnny’s post rut pheromones and his size were simply too much for the younger man to bear.

As Jaehyun’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a low groan he realised something. With how large the older man was he was certain his stomach was bulging. To confirm his suspicions the younger peered down at his stomach just as the elder delivered a forceful thrust.

“Oh my God Johnny!” He exclaimed in between whines.

“What baby?” Jaehyun couldn’t respond to Johnny’s question and so instead proceeded to signal with his eyes down to his stomach. As Jaehyun himself had witnessed there it was - the small bump caused by Johnny’s dick with every thrust. Johnny’s eyes shot back to his they were impossibly dark and intense.The younger could tell Johnny was incredibly aroused by this not only by his heated stare but also from the combination of sensations; the elders dick twitched, his pheromones were so intense Jaehyun felt closer with every inhale, and how low and gravelly his moans became.

Through his blissful haze Jaehyun heard the tell tale sound of a phone ringing. The sound quickly stopped so Jaehyun wouldn’t have dwelled on it however, as soon as Johnny had stopped the call another one came in.

“Sorry baby it’s Ten. You just stay quiet for minute and don’t worry your pretty little head about a thing.” Johnny spoke softly as he continued his thrusts and started to caress Jaehyun’s face with the hand not holding his phone. “He better be dying or I swear to god!” He muttered as he answered.

Jaehyun could barely focus on the conversation taking place as all of his attention was on trying not to moan audibly. He was panting and writhing trying to keep himself quiet. Despite Jaehyun’s clear struggle the elder continued to thrust into him just slow enough that the sounds wouldn’t be picked up on the phone.

The younger was getting impatient why was Johnny talking to Ten when he could be focused on him. This made him want to act out to get the elders attention back on him. He pushed his weight onto his arms and used the leverage to fuck himself back onto the elders dick softly clenching as he did so.

“Jaehyun!” Johnny spoke sternly making Jaehyun blush. He stopped his actions being satisfied that Johnny hadn’t forgotten him. Jaehyun stopped his efforts as Johnny delivered a particularly harsh thrust leaving him practically reeling. 

Jaehyun spotted the elder put the phone down. This was the only warning he had before Johnny picked up his merciless pace again. Jaehyun was in heaven and hell all at once he was so overwhelmed by sensations and more than anything he was so unbearably close. Even after all that wait he was teetering on the edge. He could hear Johnny’s low voice speaking but could barely make out words.

“P-please~” he whined out utterly desperate. Johnny’s hand quickly wrapped around his length giving him unbearable friction.

“You can cum princess.” Johnny’s sultry voice alone was enough to make him cum but combining that with all of the stimulation Jaehyun felt as though he might faint. His body shook softly as the shockwaves of his orgasm hit.

His over sensitive body could feel every pulse from Johnny’s cock as the elder came. Johnny whispered sweet words into his ear praising him endlessly however, he couldn’t really focus on the specifics as his brain was too fuzzy. The elder began to pull out but Jaehyun clenched to keep him in shooting him a grumpy stare.

“I can’t knot you Jae I’ve just had my rut I’m surprised my dick didn’t fall off.” Johnny joked to calm Jaehyun’s omega instincts. Jaehyun pulled a disgruntled face and made a weak whining sound.

“Let’s rest now and I’ll make it up to you another time okay babe?” Johnny’s voice was thick with drowsiness as he wrapped his big arms around an equally tired Jaehyun.

-

He woke snuggled into Johnny’s chest. The elders scent was so strong from how close he was to his scent gland that he practically felt engulfed by pheromones. Jaehyun moved away slightly so he could catch a glimpse of Johnny’s face. He was met by the sight of the elder looking back down at him with adoring eyes.

“Your awake! I thought you might never wake up, after all I did a real number on you.”

“As if! You need to do more than that to have me out for the count.”

“You know when you say it like that baby it sounds like a challenge.” Johnny spoke hotly into his ear.

“Maybe it was.” Jaehyun made his best attempt to sound coy but he feared that it was obvious how flustered he was. Johnny didn’t seem to mind however, as he moved down to kiss the younger’s lips teasing softly at his lower lip.

Time was immeasurable as they kissed. They were so absorbed in one another’s hands caressing each other with all the time in the world. Jaehyun felt Johnny’s warm hands reach to grope his bum one dipping slightly lower to feel the small trail of slick forming.

Jaehyun let out a soft moan as a solitary finger circled his rim. While doing this Johnny moved down once again to kiss and lick his scent gland seeming equally as perturbed as before when no scent was released. Never the less he seemed increasingly smug at the breathy whines the younger let out with every movement.

“Jaehyunie can I eat you out?” Jaehyun practically choked at the request before blushing scarlet.

“Mh I’d like that.” He admitted shyly “you know some of my previous partners have said that my slick tastes like my scent.” This comment seemed to rile Johnny up immensely as his eyes seemed to darken and his face set into such a dominant stare.

It took barely a moment for his face to be pressed down into the pillows as his back arched and his ass was in the air. The alphas hands were tracing soft lines along his body before they settled on his hips. One of Johnny’s hands stayed put while the other moved to give him a perfect view of the omega’s leaking hole. He leaned down to place a firm lick at the slick slipping from his twitching pucker. Jaehyun let out a shaky breath while Johnny simply growled anomalistically at the taste.

-

Johnny had his arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders as they snuggled on the elders sofa relaxing.

Ten as per usual let himself into Johnny’s apartment and proceeded to give the pair a once over with his catlike stare.

“So are you two a thing now?” He asked as he turned into the he kitchen picking up some snacks from the table. “I mean no wonder you weren’t interested in Taeyong he doesn’t have alpha dick!” Ten added as he moved to sit on the chair opposite the sofa clearly completely unconcerned by Jaehyun’s awkward blush.

“Mh that’s true Taeyong doesn’t have the size nor the stroke game.” Johnny added in his low voice. Jaehyun merely sent the elder a glare and gave him a light slap.

“I’ll have you know if I hadn’t have been in pre heat I would probably have accepted Taeyong’s proposal.” Jaehyun spoke headstrong.

“Well too late for that baby now that I’ve got you I won’t let go!” Johnny’s flirty voice made Jaehyun completely loose his mojo.

“So you ARE a couple? Shit does this mean I need a new heat buddy?”

“Yep sorry to break it to you Ten but that’s how it is!” Jaehyun joined Johnny in laughing at Ten’s grumpy expression.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> Honestly this was just a little bit of fun I might extent it but idk it depends how it does! 
> 
> Sorry for all the grammar errors that are no doubt everywhere I’m a mess with commas! 
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmarks, and subscriptions make my day so feel free to do so! Honestly I love comments so if you feel include to leave one please do <3 
> 
> Corrections are welcome (I know my spelling can be a little crazy even if I proof read!)


End file.
